Various orthodontic treatments include the use of an elastic band which would be hooked to a bracket on the tooth of one jaw and to a further bracket on the tooth of another jaw. For example, where the band is hooked to a front tooth on the upper jaw and to a back tooth on the lower jaw the front tooth would be moved backwards or inwardly. Most patients who use such orthodontic procedure are children. In order to encourage the child patient to use such orthodontic procedures it would be desirable if the elastic band could be formed in such a manner that would find some attractiveness to the child to encourage cooperativeness and lessen any degree of resistance to using such orthodontic treatments.